My Heart No Kuni No Alice Routs
by Fan-of-Angel-Feathers
Summary: my vershion of the routs in the heart no kuni no alice. all characters have a lemon in there rout and you vote what happens. alicexvarius
1. gray and nightmare beginning

**My Heart No Kuni No Alice Routs**

**MadHatterGrl: hay people!**

**Ace: can we do my rout first?**

**Julius: why are you even doing this, you've never even played the game.**

******MadHatterGrl**: who cares, it's like the game only it has lemon.

**White Joker: why are we here, we don't have a rout in the game?**

**Black Joker: ya, I fucking die in all the routs in the game.**

******MadHatterGrl**: well here you do, and you don't die here black.

**Black Joker: about fucking time.**

**Ace: ha ha ha ****MadHatterGrl **just wants to picture the jokers with no close.

******MadHatterGrl**: *blush* n-no! Shut up ace! *smacks ace*

**Ace: ha ha ha that hurt ****MadHatterGrl**.

******MadHatterGrl**: whatever, someone do the disclaimer.

**Julius: ****MadHatterGrl **douse not own Heart No Kuni No Alice

**White Joker: this story is based on Animecat1908 "A New Type of Game"**

**Start Rout chapters.**

**Gray and Nightmare ~ ch. 1**

**Julius and Ace ~ ch. 2**

**The Twins and Blood ~ ch. 3**

**Elliot and Pierce ~ ch. 4**

**Boris and Peter ~ ch. 5**

**White Joker and Black Joker ~ ch. 6**

**Start of Gray and Nightmare rout**

Alice woke up and got dressed in her usual attire, a blue dress with a matching bow. She walked down the hall to fix Julius a cup of coffee when,

*BANG*

Nightmare literally ran into her. "Alice, help, grays trying to make me do work!" screamed a terrified nightmare. Since his eye was shut tight he did see that he was on top of her. "Nightmare why don't you just do your work?" nightmare opened his eye and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, or eye. "But, Alice, it's hard~. Please help me get out of it." Alice sighed. Gray then ran up. "uh, whats going on here?" Nightmare looked confused until he saw that he was on top of Alice. Nightmares face turned red and he quickly got off her "A-Alice I'm so sorry" "it's okay nightmare." 'what to do?' Alice thought.

**gray 1: give nightmare to gray, ch. 7**

**nightmare 1: get nightmare out of work, ch. 8**

******MadHatterGrl**: what do you think?

**Ace: when douse the lemon start?**

******MadHatterGrl**: later on.

**Nightmare: when do the readers vote on what happens?**

******MadHatterGrl**: in chapters 7 throw the end, after each rout is separated.

**Gray: okay, why is this so short?**

******MadHatterGrl**: because this is where it branches off into two different routs. NOW STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!(readers can ask, i just don't want to hear it from them) *jumps in my bed and hides under the covers*

**Ace: *gets under covers with ****MadHatterGrl***

******MadHatterGrl**: WHAT THE HELL ACE? ! GET OUT OF MY BED!

**Ace: *puts hand over mouth* now now quiet down.**

******MadHatterGrl**: *bites hand and makes him let go* ACE YOU FUCKING PEDAFILE GET OUT!

**Ace: but I don't want to. *Listens to heartbeat* ah I love that sound.**

******MadHatterGrl**: is no one going to help? (silence) ugh okay, fine, whatever, I'm taking a nap.

**Please review!**


	2. julius and ace beginning

**MadHatterGrl: here's Julius and Ace rout.**

**Ace: can this be a three some lemon?**

**Julius: *glare* hell no!**

**MadHatterGrl: ace you're sick!**

**Ace: ha ha ha you two are mean.**

**MadHatterGrl: just say the disclaimer ace.**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl douse no own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

**Start of Julius and Ace rout**

After dealing with nightmare wine about work, Alice fixed Julius his usual cup of coffee.

"79 points" Julius said after taking a sip of the cup she had prepared. 'that's better the the last cup!' Alice thought cheerfully. She looked on the clockmakers desk to see that there where no broken clocks on it. "Are you don with work Julius?" Julius was usually packed with work but now his desk was clear. "Yes, for now. At least until ace comes back more clocks." and as if that was his cue in walks the knight of hearts. "Hay Julius, I brought you what you asked for." Ace said handing the bloodied sack to Julius. The clockmaker sighed, there wasn't much today. "I'll be able to finish this within an hour or so." "That's good, oh hay Alice, I was just about to head to the castle. You want to come?" Alice thought for a moment. 'stay with Julius or go with ace?'

**Julius 1: stay with Julius**

**Ace 1: go with Ace**

**Julius: I bet you'll get lost.**

**Ace: ha ha come on Julius, have some faith in me.**

**MadHatterGrl: I agree with Julius.**

**Ace: you two are so mean.**

**MadHatterGrl: I'm leaving. Please review people. *walks away***

**Ace: aw come on MadHatterGrl come back. *gos after MadHatterGrl***

**MadHatterGrl: leave me alone ace! *runs away***

**Ace: ha ha you can't get away that easy. *runs after MadHatterGrl***

**Julius: *groans* so noisy.**


	3. blood and the twins beginning

**MadHatterGrl: yay! It's the twins and bloods turn.**

**Ace: why are you so excited about there routs and not mine?**

**MadHatterGrl: because you are a pervert and a pedophile.**

**Blood: so are the twins.**

**MadHatterGrl: well the twins can turn into kids and not be pedophile. And ace is annoying.**

**Dee and Dum: douse onee-san think we're annoying?**

**MadHatterGrl: no, never. *Hugs the twins***

**Ace: I don't get any love do I? *pouts***

**MadHatterGrl: oh okay. *hugs ace***

**Blood: what about me?**

**MadHatterGrl: no a fence blood but your a bit to old for me.**

**Blood: *glare***

**MadHatterGrl: okay okay stop your glaring. *hugs blood, takes bloods hat, and runs off***

**Blood: hay give me back my hat! *chases MadHatterGrl***

**Ace: MadHatterGrl douse not own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

**Dee: onee-san?**

**Dum: boss?**

**MadHatterGrl: *locks myself in my room with bloods hat* ha ha ha you can't get me now hatter!**

**Start of Blood and The Twins rout**

After saying goodbye to Julius and Ace, Alice ran over to the Hatter mansion where she saw blood, dee, and dum. "onee-san! Onee-san!" The twins ran over to Alice. "Did you come to play with us onee-san?" dee asked with excitement in his eyes. "Ore did you just come for the bosses books?" Dum said a little sadness in his voice. "So, what do you say Alice. Do you want to play with the twins or do you want to go to my room with me?" Blood said in a smooth tone.

**The Twins 1: play with the twins ch. 11**

**Blood 1: go to bloods room ch. 12**

**Ace: that was short.**

**Dee: onee-san~**

**Dum: please come out.**

**MadHatterGrl: NO! I'm keeping the hat.**

**Dee: onee-san at least,**

**Dum: let us in.**

**MadHatterGrl: okay. *open door for twins***

**Ace: what about me?**

**MadHatterGrl: no. *shuts door in aces face***

**Ace: ha ha ha your so mean.**

**Blood: could you please give me my hat back?**

**MadHatterGrl: no. please review!**


	4. elliot and pierce beginning

**MadHatterGrl:*fan girl scream* it's Elliot and pierces turn!**

**Ace: you seem happy, for every one but me. *puppy dog pout***

**MadHatterGrl: *ignores ace***

**Elliot: wow, you're updating fast.**

**MadHatterGrl: have you seen how short these thing are.**

**Elliot: good point.**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl? Hay you there?**

**Pierce: yay! I start with elly-chan! Yay elly-chan!**

**Elliot: dammit, my name is not elly-chan!**

**Pierce: bu-but, *about to cry***

**MadHatterGrl: Elliot, don't be mean.**

**Ace: come on guys don't ignore me!**

**Elliot: *grumbles to himself* fine, I'm sorry.**

**MadHatterGrl: there, are you okay pierce?**

**Pierce: ya I'm fine.**

**Ace: okay, that's it. *tackles MadHatterGrl***

**MadHatterGrl: ACE GET THE HELL OFF ME!**

**Ace: ha ha ha no can do.**

**MadHatterGrl: pierce, Elliot, HELP ME!**

**Elliot: MadHatterGrl douse not own Heart No Kuni No Alice. *walks away***

**Pierce: wait up elly-chan. *gos after Elliot***

**MadHatterGrl: HAY! YOU GUYS! *struggles underneath ace***

**Ace: ha ha ha, you're mine now MadHatterGrl.**

**MadHatterGrl: NO!~**

**Start of Pierce and Elliot rout**

Alice thought it would be best to visit Elliot, best not to risk bloods mood swings and the twins weapons. Alice found Elliot picking more carrots. "Hay Elliot." Elliot looked up from the carrots a was vary happy to see Alice. "Hay Alice, I haven't seen you in a wile." soddenly Alice and Elliot herd. "ELLY-CHAN!" Pierce yelled running to hug Elliot. "ugh!" Elliot didn't really 'hate' pierce but the kid sure did irritate him. "Oh, Alice is here to. Hello Alice!" pierce released Elliot and hugged Alice. "H-hay pierce, um, what did I say about randomly hugging people." "oh, sorry Alice." pierce let go of Alice. "hay Alice, elly-can, I was heading to the amusement park, you want to come?" "i was going to go make some more carrot dishes. You want to help Alice?" Alice thought for a moment.

**Pierce 1: go to the amusement park**

**Elliot 1: make carrot dishes**

**MadHatterGrl: sorry the ending's kind of lame, I just wok up when wrote it. *yawn***

**Elliot: it isn't that lame.**

**Pierce: are you tired MadHatterGrl?**

**MadHatterGrl: ya, but I can't go back to sleep. I still have to begin peter, Boris, and the jokers routs.**

**Elliot: grrrr. I hate those damn jokers.**

**MadHatterGrl: speaking of the jokers, where's that idiot that works for them?**

**Elliot: don't know, don't care, don't wanna find out. *walks away***

**Pierce: wait up elly-chan. *gos after Elliot***

**MadHatterGrl: p.s. NO ONE better complain about my spelling. I'm using spell check now.**


	5. peter and boris beginning

**MadHatterGrl: yay, Boris and Peters rout!**

**Boris: why do I have to share a beginning with this damn rabbit?**

**Peter: I don't vary well like it ether.**

**Ace: come on guys be nice.**

**MadHatterGrl: what the hell are you still doing here? !**

**Ace: aw why cant I be here?**

**MadHatterGrl: because you're annoying.**

**Peter: I agree with MadHatterGrl.**

**Ace: ha ha ha well I don't like you to much ether Mr. Peter.**

**MadHatterGrl: ace leave me alone ugh!**

**Ace: nope. *tackles MadHatterGrl***

**MadHatterGrl: get the hell off of me!**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl douse not own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

**Start of Peter and Boris rout**

Alice prepared Julius's usual cup of coffee and asked if she could go to the amusement park. "You don't need my approval to go some where." So Alice went to see Boris. While she was walking there she could have sworn someone was following her. Alice found Boris outside the amusement park looking bored. "Hay Boris." Alice said to get the pink haired mans attention. "hay Alice, come to ride some more rides?" Alice paled remembering the coffee cup jet coaster insistent. "Don't worry, I won't make you go on any, what you'd call, mettle death traps." Alice sighed and regained color in her face. "ALICE!" Alice turned around and saw who was following her. Alice didn't have time to dodge so peter clung to her as if his life depended on it. "My dear sweet Alice, I've missed you at the palace." Boris and Alice quickly got angry at the sight of the white rabbit. "Peter, get _off _of me" Alice said, her words seething with anger. "but, Alice." "Off peter." Alice demanded. Suddenly there was a boom and a large puff of smoke. "please Alice." peter had transformed into a small white rabbit with its ears down. Alice sighed, cursing her love of cute animals. Boris was a bit curious to why the prime minister turned into his weaker form, but all became clear when Alice picked him up and hugged him. Peter snuggled into Alice's arms feeling like he was on cloud nine. "hay Alice don't you wanna ride some rides?" Boris said trying his best not to shoot the rabbit which Alice might get hurt in the proses. "no no, my sweet Alice, please come with me to the palace." peter pleaded.

**Peter 1: go to the palace with peter ch. 15**

**Boris 1: ride rides at the amusement park ch. 16**

**MadHatterGrl: yay dun!**

**Boris: wow this one's longer.**

**MadHatterGrl: ya, this person commented saying I'm most likely not getting a lot of reviews because there so short.**

**Peter: when do I get to hold my dear sweet Alice?**

**MadHatterGrl: hold your horses peter. I'll get there soon enough.**

**Ace: when do I get to do Alice?**

**Peter: you disgusting knight, get out of my sight!**

**Ace: oh, hay MadHatterGrl, I just remembered. Someone really voted on a lemon with me, Julius, and Alice.**

**MadHatterGrl: oh ya, hay reader, if enough people vote on the Ace x Julius x Alice lemon, I will put it on aces rout.**

**Ace: so review and vote.**


	6. jokers beginning

**MadHatterGrl: it's the jokers turn.**

**Ace: why are you giving them a rout?**

**Black Joker: because we fucking deserve one.**

**White Joker: I agree with black, if some one like pierce can have a rout, why can't we?**

**Ace: I thought it was a rule violation for the jokers to be involved with Alice?**

**MadHatterGrl: who cares, that's a dumb rule anyway.**

**Both Jokers: we agree.**

**MadHatterGrl: just say the disclaimer ace.**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl: douse not own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

**Start of Jokers rout**

Alice was heading to the amusement park when she accidentally wondered into joker forest. Alice looked around feeling confused. "are you lost little miss?" Alice jumped letting out a small yell and fell to the ground, but she didn't jump from the voice that suddenly appeared behind her. No she jumped because she new and feared the person who the voice came from. "I'm sorry, did I scare you little miss?" She looked in the jesters ruby red eye that was filled with amusement. He extended his hand to help her up, she was hesitant at first but took it anyway letting him help her to her feet. "good, fucking scare the shit out of that slut." the black joker yelled from the mask on whites belt. "or better yet-" white cover the mouth of the small mask to prevent black from saying anymore insulting words. White could feel the erg to hit the mask from Alice, and since the mask was attached to whites belt he himself would be hit in the proses, and he really didn't feel like getting hit at the moment. "so did you come to visit the circus or us?" the jester questioned "well I was really heading to the amusement park but I guess I could stay here a wile." Alice fallowed white joker to the circus where she saw several jester children running around preparing for the next circus event. White led Alice into a tent not far to the giant tent that held the performances. The tent she was led into was small compared to the main tent but big compared to aces. It had a small colorful table with two matching plush chars and a white tea set that had a jester on it, the type you would see on the joker in a deck of cards. Alice giggled to herself in her head at his choice in tea cups. White pulled out her seat then at down himself, he pored her tea, and, to her surprise, was being a complete gentlemen. Alice thou knew that even thou white could sometimes act like a gentlemen, he was certainly not one, then again who was in this crazy place called wonderland. "did you have one of the jester children to fix this up when I said yes to staying and visiting you for a wile?" Alice said taking a sip of the tea he had prepared. "No no, I have always had this here. Just in case you really came to visit." Alice glanced down at the mask where black was being strangely quiet. She could barley hear him murmur the words "damn joker" under his breather. "um, Mr. Joker." a small jester child interrupted. "yes what is it?" white replied, even thou it didn't show, white was a bit irritated that his alone time with Alice was interrupted. "we need you in the main tent." white sighed "I'll be there in just a moment." with that the small jester child left. "well it seams I must leave for a bit little miss, if you'd like, I'm sure joker wouldn't mind some company." white said getting out of his char. Alice paused for a moment, thinking it throw. "thou, if you'd like, you could come with me."

**black joker 1: visit black ch. 17**

**white joker 1: go with white ch. 18**

**MadHatterGrl: okay that took a _long_ time.**

**Ace: why is the jokers beginning all... sweet, and …. lovey-dovey?**

**MadHatterGrl: because, I'm listening to Taylor Swifts "Sparks Fly" album wile watching "Valentines Day" and I just finished being the minister of the peace, or whatever, in a Luna Online wedding, so I'm feeling lovey-dovey.**

**Ace: enough to let me listen to your heart?**

**MadHatterGrl: sure, why not.**

**Ace: yay *listens to MadHatterGrls heart* I wanna stay like this all night.**

**White Joker: are you really going to let him lay on you all night?**

**MadHatterGrl: heck no, once he's asleep I'm pushing him off.**

**Ace: ha ha ha, still so mean.**

**MadHatterGrl: *smacks aces head* you start to get annoying and I'll push you off now.**

**White Joker: hay joker where are you?**

**Black Joker: trying to sleep now shut the fuck up.**

**MadHatterGrl: please review people.**


	7. MESSAGE FOR READERS!

**MESSAGE FOR READERS!**

**I've decided to focus on one story at a time. Instead of working on all at once.**

**So I put a poll on my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl"**

**You can choose between stories I've started, **

**or new ones that I just haven't finished.**

**Here are some of my new ones:**

**The Danish Mermaid: _The Little Mermaid and Hetalia: Axis Powers, what if Ariel new Denmark? What if she saved him instead of the prince? Rated T and Ariel x Denmark._**

**I'm Not Mad****: ****_Alice: Madness Returns and Hetalia: Axis Powers, England has been sent to Dr. Bumby by his boss. There he meets a young woman named Alice. Somehow, England was able to follow Alice into Wonderland! How is this Possible? Human names, rated M for safety, and Arthur x Alice._**

**Monster****: ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers, A young girl named Luna Nightingale gos to a Halloween party where she meets a hansom masked man in a vampire costume, but is it really a costume? Because when she woke up she found a loss of memory and some strange bite marks on her neck. Will she find her memory? Or will she find the masked man who she can't get out of her head? Romania x OC and rated M._**

**I HATE HIGH SCHOOL****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Based off "Biscuits and Macaroni" by FranceInMyPants,"Easy A", and "Mean Girls". high school is a bitch for Victoria, especially since the student council then the entire school is out to get her! How will she survive? Will she be able to save her high school experience? Will she even LIVE through high school! ? Seychelles x Prussia and rated M for, well if you've seen the movies and read the fanfiction … you'd know why._**

**Kasakura's Little Adventurer****:****_ Alice in the Country of Hearts, based off "The Heart Princess" by 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0Julius's little sister Kasakura is out to catch a nymph, more pacifically a Spring nymph. With the Fall nymph that she caught in the Hatter territory on her side will she find the Spring nymph and have Alice fall in love with her big brother and have her stay in Wonderland? Or will Alice go home after all? Or will one of the other Wonderlanders find the nymph before Kasakura? Alice x ? and rated T._**

**Truth or Dare****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Janice is finally legal to drink and she decides to play truth or dare with some guys we like. (Norway, Romania, Denmark, Hong Kong, Japan, and England) Readers pick dares and truths, rated M._**

**Friends With the Enemy's Niece****:****_ Shugo Chara, Alexandra is new in Japan. With purple hair, one green eye, one red eye, and her parents dead she's left with no one except her uncle Nikaido, her Chara Singer, and her new friend Amu. Until she meets a Norwegian man named Lukas. What will become of Alexandra and Lukas? And Easter is planning something, but what? Norway x Alexandra, rated T._**

**Scotland's Memories****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, wile England is sick, Scotland reminiscences over his __past with his siblings, his best friend France, and his beloved baby brother. Starting with Rome capturing England and taking him away __from__ Scotland. England x Scotland, rated T, based somewhat off historical fact._**

**That's all I got.**

**Still go to my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl" and vote.**

**Please. **

**And if you have any ideas or request feel free to tell me, here or Facebook ^^**

**~MadHatterGrl**

**(I used a really cool font for the signature called AR BERKLEY, sorry if you can't see it XP)**


End file.
